Different
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Romeo notices Wendy looks different from the other days and Lucy is there to explain and play matchmaker. —RomeoxWendy


**A/N: **I actually got a request from somebody to do this so, I actually did it. Shout out to: Ryujin65 for requesting a story. C:  
I just wrote it so, the person who suggested me this—fabulous work.

Enjoy.

* * *

Seeing that the guild was lively like it was 7 years ago made little Romeo's heart feel full again. He was so happy—happy that he finally grinned after what felt like years. Which was, a fact, but then again, he didn't have any reason to smile. His family, Fairy Tail, were almost all gone, Natsu, his role model, wasn't there to look up to and or make the whole place smiley. But now that those 7 years past and he was grown up to the age 14, he brushed it off like it was a regular thing. But those days were over because his family was all brought together once again.

Natsu and the whole group were back making the guild the guild he always wanted to join when he was just a small lad.

The young fire user grinned like his role model next to him, laughing along with his precious guild he protected while everyone watched them do a funny dance.

Natsu was next to him, grinning from ear to ear while shouting at Lucy to watch him while the celestial mage watched, telling him to be careful but giggling anyways. He was keeping a close ear as he watched those two talk and laugh together, finding it a bit weird they were acting closer than before.

Did Natsu always touch Lucy whenever he talked to her?

He realized whenever Natsu talked to Lucy they would touch in any sort of way.

A bump to the leg, a nudge to the shoulder, a pat to the back, an arm around shoulder; was it always like that?

He also noticed that all the older guild members in his guild were getting closer to people and interacting much more. Juvia was all over Gray these days, Cana was kissing any guy who paid her enough money, and Gildarts was touching Cana a lot more; what had happened during all those 7 years?

Romeo suddenly flipped over backwards and fell off the table as Natsu let him go, seeing from under the table that Natsu was holding Lucy who had tripped. She was on the floor on her back but Natsu's arms protectively over her, one hand on her back while one was on her thigh, some expression plastered on his face which Romeo has never seen.

Was it love? Worry? Protectiveness?

He watched as Natsu's fingers were tangled with Lucy's, a reassuring smile on Lucy's beautiful face while Natsu had a grin on his. Soon, the two older members were standing up and Romeo was too, his head cocked a bit to the side.

Should he ask Natsu later? He never was really close with Lucy—maybe sharing a few glances and words but never a full out conversation.

Soon, the two parted and Natsu was heading over to him, his playful grin on his face again. "You hungry, Romeo?" He asks, Romeo shrugging as the two males went on over to the bar. Mirajane stood there like usual, an angelic smile on her face while she greeted the two fire users. "Good afternoon, boys."

"Hey Mira!"

"Hi, Mira-Nee."

"Would you like something?" Natsu immediately answered with fire food while Romeo asked for a shake. The transformer immediately went to work as the two waited, Romeo finding it a good time to talk. "So, Natsu-Nii."

"Hm?" The dragon slayer turned to face him, his eyebrows raised up high on his head. "What relationship do you have with Lucy-Nee?"

"Well, we're partners and best friends. " Natsu said as his hand flew up to give his head a scratch, a small grin on his face. And was that a blush too? Romeo now raised his eyebrows, trying to pry the information out of him. "What?"

"I mean—you two seem closer now."

"Romeo, have you noticed how everyone have at least _one_ person they've gotten closer to?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's exactly what it is. Luce and I are just getting closer," Somehow that didn't convince Romeo that is what Natsu actually meant. He decided he'll ask somebody else who isn't as dense as Natsu and ignored the fact that Natsu wasn't telling him anything. Soon, their meals came and no words were exchanged during that time.

When it was after eating their foods and burping like unsophisticated men, a sweet soft voice made the two fire users turn to look at the person. An instant grin appeared on Natsu's face as he saw the sky dragon slayer. "Yo, Wendy."

"Hello Natsu-San, Romeo-Kun." She greeted them both, flashing a toothy grin. Romeo blankly stared at her as she spoke. Was it him or did she change? Was it her hair? No, it was still silky-looking and long and blue. Her eyes were still wide and brown. She didn't seem to grow or anything—what made her look different to him? "What's up?"

"Ah, Lucy-San and I were talking moments ago and she says we need to go on a job soon."

"Lucy?" Romeo glanced to see Natsu's grin never faltering. "Yes, she says we might have to go today or tomorrow."

"Sure, where are Erza, Happy, and Gray?"

"Ah, Gray-San had gone on a mission with Juvia and Happy while Erza-San has gone on S-class mission moments ago." Natsu slammed his palm on the counter of the table, looking pretty shocked. "What! Happy is my partner! That stupid icy bastard took _my_ partner!"

"So Lucy-San suggested the three of us go,"

"I don't mind that but . . ." Natsu frowned a bit, crossing his arms to slump on his stool. Romeo watched him from the corner of his eyes as he glanced back and forth between the two dragon slayers.

Suddenly, a sound of keys clanking against each other was heard as the celestial mage now stood next to Wendy, looking a bit confused. "What's wrong? Don't want to go? It's your turn to pick out a mission,"

"Yeah, I know, but Happy . . . "

"Hey, don't worry. We have Wendy and if you like, Romeo could come along." Lucy smiled at Romeo who perked up when he heard his name. "U—uh, sure?"

"Great! Now cheer up, Natsu. We have work to do," Lucy smiled as she stepped forward to touch his shoulder. Romeo now noticed that it was the 10th time they had touched each other today.

They were really getting close.

"Come on, Wendy! Let's go look for some—Luce, you stay and watch Romeo!" The two dragon slayers were running up to the request board, giving Lucy no time to reply. "He's not 7 anymore, you know!" The blonde sighed, facing Romeo. Romeo didn't mind Lucy at all as his eyes couldn't leave Wendy. Why is she so different looking and why did she look so pretty today?

Lucy found what his eyes were looking at and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Romeo . . . do you—do you like Wendy?" Romeo choked on air as he quickly looked at the blonde who snickered at his reaction. "Ah, so you _do_."

"L—Lucy-Nee!"

"I see how you look at her. Tell me—since when have you liked her?"

"I—I don't! I was just trying to see why she looks so different today!" Lucy blinked. "Different?"

"Yes, don't you think Wendy looks a bit different today?" Lucy turned her head to look at Wendy and Natsu trying to debate which one they should talk, her brown eyes examining the sky dragon slayer for a moment before shaking her head. "No, she looks the same—why? You think she looks different?"

"Yes, I was thinking that as soon as she came up to Natsu-Nee and I." Suddenly a huge grin was stretching across Lucy's face and he was squished in-between the woman's bosoms, the young teen blushing 50 shades of red. "Oh, Romeo! You're growing up so quickly!"

"E—eh?"

"You like her! Yes, this is a sign of your liking of her!"

"E—EHHHH?"

"What are you two doing?" Lucy and Romeo both looked to the side to see Natsu and Wendy both staring at them, a piece of paper in their hands as their face clearly showed confusion. Lucy pulled away and giggled, pulling away to bounce on over to Natsu.

"Nothing, I was just giving him a hug."

"What for?"

"Just because. What's the mission?" Natsu's face suddenly shifted as he grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him to go talk about the mission as Wendy was dragged with them in some way.

Romeo awkwardly sat there as he watched the three talk, trying to figure out what Lucy had meant. Does he really like her? That was impossible, he can't like Wendy! They were too young and dating Wendy was just going to be awkward. He shook his many times and tried convincing himself that he didn't but Lucy's words were echoing in his head making him really think. _Did _he like Wendy? Does he?

"What do I do?" Romeo said out loud, looking at the floor in distress. "What do you mean?" Romeo looked up to see Gildarts staring right down at him, one of his thick eyebrows raised. Romeo gulped as he looked up to the taller, bigger man, wondering why he was the one who approached him. But then again, Gildarts had many experience with woman and talking to an older man that isn't so dense is going to be much better.

Romeo cleared his throat as Gildarts sat next to him, ordering a beer. "Uhm, well, Gildarts?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"I was wondering . . . what do you do if you like somebody?"

"You like someone?" Romeo shrugged nonchalantly trying to act like it was nothing but his blush gave it away. Gildarts smirked and ruffled his hair, a laugh escaping his lips. "Well if you like her you'll have to—"

"Hold up!" Romeo and Gildarts stopped talking to look to the side, seeing that it was Cana who had stopped them. "Cana!" Gildarts shouted his face shifting as he jumped up to hug his lovely daughter. Cana stopped him right away as she grabbed his ear, hissing at the old man who yelped in pain. "Don't ruin his innocent mind."

"But he asked me for help!"

"But he's too young! Sorry Romeo, but you need to find somebody else to tell you." Cana said before dragging her perverted father away and leaving Romeo alone once more. What was he going to do?

* * *

Romeo walked down the streets of Magnolia as it has been 2 weeks since he has found out he has developed feelings for the Sky maiden, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want to confess right towards her like the other guild members said—that'll be too awkward. And listening to the ladies about how he should write a love letter and buy her flowers was too awkward too. He wanted to speak to her but he would always grow flustered he eventually ran away.

Why was he turning so soft?

Romeo cursed as he kicked a stone, watching it bounce and skid on the ground till it stopped in front of somebody, his head lifting up to see the person. His eyes widen as he noticed who it was. "Sheila!"

"Oh, Romeo, was it?"

"Ah, yeah." The fire user grinned sheepish, the pink-haired girl smiling back. "What are you looking so down for?" Sheila asked, walking towards Romeo who sighed. "No reasons . . . "

"There must be a reason! Come on; tell me!" The god slayer begged, pouting slightly to give Romeo those puppy-dog eyes. Romeo sighed and narrowed his eyes, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I—I think I like Wendy." He watched as Sheila's eyes widen and gasp, her face soon stretching into a grin afterwards. "Really? Why?"

"Well, I don't know . . . I've noticed she looked different and . . . prettier."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lucy-Nee explained it to me but I don't know . . . what should I do?"

"What do you mean what should you do?"

"I don't know how to express my feelings and tell her without it being awkward or weird. What if she doesn't like me back?" Sheila giggled and shook her head, putting a hand on Romeo's shoulder. Romeo looked up at her and raised a brow, wondering what she was going to say next. "Just tell her because she already knows."

"She does?" Romeo asked his eyes widening as his cheeks flushed a pink color. "Yep! Wendy, what do you think?" Romeo turned around as his eyes widen even more, noticing that the sky dragon slayer was standing right behind him listening to everything he said. He noticed she was flushed and flustered. "W—Wendy!"

"Do you really like me Romeo-Kun?"

"I—I—"

"Of course he does!" Sheila answered for him making him shoot her a look. He looked back at the blue-haired girl who looked so red she looked like a tomato. "I—I like you too, Romeo-Kun."

"Y—you do?"

"Yes . . . Lucy-san has explained it to me last week when I noticed you looked different."

"Lucy-Nee?" Romeo scrunched his face up in confusion. Did she set them up? He shook his head as he decided he'll talk to her later. He sighed and looked up at her, feeling his face turning hot all of a sudden. "Wendy! I—I like you!"

"I like you too, R—Romeo-Kun." Romeo didn't know what it was but he felt like he was the happiest man on earthland.

~**X**~

"Do you think Romeo and Wendy have talked to each other yet?" Lucy asked as she lied on her bed, looking up at her nails which she noticed she has to re-paint later. The fire dragon slayer who lied next to her hummed, his eyes closed as his arms were cushioning his head. He seemed like he was uninterested but he was secretly curious about them too. After all, the two of them have tried making them get together for a while now just because Lucy begged him to help.

Lucy pouted and turned over on her stomach, scooting closer to Natsu and poking his cheek. "Hey, no sleeping, Mister." Lucy said making Natsu open one of his eyes, a smile coming up to his lips. He untangled his arms from behind his head and wrapped them around the celestial spirit, squishing her to his chest. "Stop being a matchmaker, fate will decide for them."

"But I'm curious!"

"Well nobody pressured you to get together with me, why should you do that to Wendy and Romeo?"

"They did! Everyone did!" Natsu snickered and leaned down to press his lips against her forehead. "They're still young, it doesn't matter."

"Oh shush!" Lucy smacked his chest as she sat up on the bed, looking out the window. She noticed that a pair was walking down the street hand-in-hand, her eyes widening. She leaned in closer and Natsu yelped, hissing in pain. "L—Luce, your knee is on my—ow!"

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized as she opened her window to take a closer look. Her eyes widen as she gasped; now noticing who it was. "What is it?" Natsu asked as he now sat up, pushing Lucy to the side to look outside. A grin stretched across his face as he noticed it was Romeo and Wendy hand-in-hand. "Go Romeo!" Natsu shouted, Lucy slapping his hand across his face to push him down on the bed. She hushed him as she stayed quiet to listen if they were close or not.

When Lucy didn't hear anything she sat back up to scream loudly, coming face to face with Romeo who was crouching on her window still. The blonde fell off Natsu and off the bed, making a thud. "Lucy-Nee, Natsu-Nii."

"Yo, Romeo."

"Romeo, that's a bad habit! Don't you dare do that again!"

"Yeah! I'm only allowed to do it!"

"No!" Lucy shouted as Natsu grinned at her, helping her off the floor. The blonde climbed back on the bed and shot Romeo and Natsu a look, straightening her clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"Wendy and I were just walked down till we heard Natsu-Nii calling out to us."

"Hi Lucy-San! Natsu-San!" The couple Heard from outside, Lucy leaning over to notice Wendy was standing outside her apartment. The blonde sighed and looked at Romeo, a soft smile replacing her serious one. "You should hurry and go with your new girlfriend,"

"I will! But first—answer my question. Both of you," Natsu and Lucy looked at Romeo who waited for them to get quiet. "Did you, or did you not, set Wendy and I up?"

"We did." Natsu answered immediately making Lucy smack his arm. The dragon slayer pouted and rubbed the place she hit. "Alright, that's all I need to know." Romeo flashed a grin before jumping out, the blonde and pink-haired male leaning over to watch them walk down the street again. Lucy sighed and shook her head, a small smile present. "Kids."

"Let's make kids." Lucy turned to face Natsu who stared at her in a serious manner. "What?"

"Kids! Pink and yellow babies," Natsu grinned proudly making the blonde roll her head, a giggle escaping her lips. "Natsu Dragneel, you are hopeless."

"That's what makes me different."

"Yeah, you're that special kind of different," Natsu grinned at her till he finally realized what she meant, a frown coming to his lips.

"Hey—!"_  
_

* * *

**A/N: **That all, guys. :D  
It's my first time making a Romeo x Wendy Fanfiction but I made it for a fan because they asked me to do it. But it doesn't matter cause Natsu x Lucy are in here too. C:  
I hope you guys liked it, thank you for reading! Reviiiew.


End file.
